


Finally a Place to Ourselves!?

by NickWrittes



Category: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne - Fandom, Jondami - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Cruel Villian, Hurt, Jonathan Kent Damian Wayne, Jondami, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, RobinSuperboy, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWrittes/pseuds/NickWrittes
Summary: Jon didn’t expect to be as nervous as he was while thinking about what to say during dinner at Wayne Manor... He had been dating Damian for almost 3 years, and eventhough he knew the Wayne family supported them he had a bad feeling about making a sudden  announcement at the last minute.





	1. We’re Telling Them Today!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any DC characters or rights, this is just a fan-fiction
> 
> This is my first one by the way sorry if it’s bad lol
> 
> Plus there more chapters to come !  
> So tell me how I can inprove and suggestions ?

Beep! Beep!  
Jon rolled his head onto the other side of his pillow to get a better look at his alarm clock. The red coloured numbers red 6:30... Jon let out a deep sigh and stretched his bear arms out over his head. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and walked over to his bathroom to get his morning routine started. As he gazed into the mirror sleepily he began to notice how different he looked and how much he had grown. 

In the mirror staring back at him was the same blue eyed boy with glasses and black messy hair that always fell back just right, excerpt that boy was now 18 years old. He had finally somehow just surpassed the height of his father, his broad shoulders and muscular upper body however was not at Supermans level yet but he was getting there. Jon finally starting to wake up, came to the realisation that he had been staring at himself wearing nothing but a pair of red checkered boxers and glasses for two minutes straight. He let out a goofy smile when he thought of how Damian would react to seeing him like this... Jon’s heart fluttered a bit when he brought his thoughts onto his cute boyfriend. Damian had just recently turned 19 but still looked like he was younger than Jon. His lean, tan, mucsled body was small compared to Jon’s who had a whole head and a bit of height on him. When they started dating 3 years ago their size difference was pretty much the same and Jon loved how he could just scoop Damian up (while receiving a death glare) to snuggle him. And now after many dates Damian learned to trust Jon with his emotions as well as affection. There relationship had come a long way and Jon was madly in love with Damian’s cute little smirking ass. 

Jon again had to shake his head to get back to his daily routine, now being rushed because he had been day dreaming about his boyfriend for at least 5 minutes. Jon finnished brushing in a hurry and didn’t bother with his hair like always. He went back to the mess that was his room and was about to put on a pair of shorts, but, Jon threw them back into his bed as he heard his phone ring. He fished his phone out of the sea of covers on his bed and smiled to himself for the second time this morning when he saw a familiar number with “Babe” as the caller ID. 

“Good morning Baby Bat , arn’t ya up a little early” Jon Teased 

“This is important farm boy, it’s about our plans this summer” Damains smooth toned voice replied 

“What about it Babe?” Jon asked 

Jon had already arranged for him and Damian to live together near metropolis in a tiny penthouse in July but he wondered why Damian sounded a little worried. 

“Jon I have decided it would be best if we tell my family about living together for a while because you know you can’t keep a secret from them for long...and we’ve kinda kept this to the last minute” 

“ Dami can’t it wait till tomorrow?” Jon pouted back 

“ Dinners at the manor at 7pm sharp, I expect your hunky ass there so we can tell father and my brothers” Damian said using his fake bossy voice for his own amusement 

Jon knew his boyfriend was smirking through the phone...

“Finnnneee, only for you cutie” Jon said defeated 

“Love you” Damian replied and quickly hung up. 

Jon was going to get him back for this, he wanted to tell Bruce, Dick, Tim and Jason after he had the keys to the penthouse so he could have them approve it first, but knowing Damian he should have expected this. Jon didn’t expect to be as nervous as he was while thinking about what to say during dinner at Wayne Manor... He had been dating Damian for almost 3 years, and eventhough he knew the Wayne family supported them he had a bad feeling about making a sudden announcement at the last minute.

Jon cleared his mind as he finished his morning normal and focused on all the work on the farm that had to be done. Jon walked out of his room and started to make his way down the st.... 

“ I know it’s hot out Jon but don’t you think you should put on some clothes” Clark shouted from down the hall

Opps


	2. No More Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon had cleaned himself up pretty good if he did say so himself... Too bad looking good doesn’t make it easier to tell the Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin that you are taking their baby brother away to live in a penthouse with you.

Damian had been put through embarrassment all day at the cruel hands of his older brothers. At this rate it never looked like it was going to stop untile Jon got over for dinner... Hopefully none of them will take the kryptonite out again Damian internally sighed. 

Is urrrr bag boyfriend coming uver to tall us that hems gonna MARRY yous! Tim shouted in a very enthusiastic and racist country man accent.

Dick and Jayson let out a fit of laughter from across the kitchen at Tim’s joke.

Don’t worry baby bro we’re not gonna let some farm boy take you away just yet... Dick said while walking over to the large marble kitchen table to ruffle Damian’s hair. 

Who said anything about me leaving! Damian said a little to soon, and he cursed himself for making things a little obvious for the 3 vigilanties in the room. 

Jason walked over to him with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Jason’s regular rough deep voice softened when he spoke to his little brother,   
Something your not telling us Dami? 

Not only did Damian feel short with his two eldest brothers towering above him but he also did not want to lie to them. Over the recent years he had become very close with all his brothers who still babyed him much to their amusement and his dismay. Damian just gave them the death glare and hoped they would leave it till dinner. 

Aww that’s cute he’s trying to make Bruce’s Batman face and it’s not working. Dick said 

That’s more of his stop bothering me now or I’m gonna kill you face replyed Tim, I know from experience. 

To his horror Jason had one of his I got something good to say looks and put one of his huge arms around Damian stopping him from escaping the beaitiful wood paneled kitchen.

So Baby bird I’m guessing Jon’s the dominant one in the relationship? Jason said smoothly with a smirk 

Damian hid his face in Todd’s side because at this point his whole face was red. 

Well he is a lot bigger and muscular cause he super and stuff so it’s a educated guess, Tim teased between laughs 

That’s why we gotta break him in tonight boys Dick said, make sure he’ll treat Dami right 

To his horror Damian saw through Jason’s huge chest Tim shake his head with agreement and Jason crack his knuckles in response... Gee can’t wait till seven o’clock....  
—————————————————————————  
Jon had cleaned himself up pretty good if he did say so himself... Too bad looking good doesn’t make it easier to tell the Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin that you are taking their baby brother away to live in a penthouse with you. It was 6:15 and Jon was driving through rich people land outside of Gotham in his old ford pickup. The weather was beautiful, he had all the windows down and his hair looking great and messy as always. After driving past countless giant properties for almost an hour he pulled into the front gate of Wayne manor. Jon now realized why it was called a manor, four stories high with high pained glasses windows and beautiful stone work. With a black neatly tiled roof it towered above the other mansions in the area. Before Jon could hit the intercom near the gate a orderly voice with a major British accent spoke from the speaker,

Pleasure to see you arrive Mr. Kent, please park in front of the manor where-ever you like. 

The intercom buzzed off and the gates slowly opened. Jon drove up the winding rode until he stopped in a loop with a huge stone fountain in the middle that was just ahead of a huge pair of wooden doors with stone pillars on each side. As Jon got out of his car he saw his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the fountain with a slight smile on his lips. Those beautiful taned rose lips Jon thought as he beamed at the smaller but older boy in front of him. 

Your almost 5 minuiutes late corncob, Damian smirked 

Jon looked into those emerald green eyes, his cute defined face, hair perfectly neat up, back and in place. Everytime he looked at Damian for the first time in a while he was lost for words. 

I’m sorr... 

Jon’s words were cut off with soft lips pressed to his. Jon kissed back softly and smirked mid kiss when he saw Damian was on his tipitoes just to reach the Kiss. Jon parted from Damian after a few moments and gave him a teasing grin. 

Need some help reaching up here Dami? Breathed Jon 

Jon looped his arms until the were securely around Damian’s waist, he pulled Damian up closer to him so there noises were against each-other. 

It’s been a whi.... now Damian got cut off 

Jon passionately kissed Damian’s delicate lips as he held him close to his chest. Damian’s feet were dangling aimlessly of the ground. 

Creeeeeacckkkkkkkk......

Damian gave Jon a swift expertly place kick to his stomach. Jon feeling nothing due to his super genes got Damian’s drift and with super speed broke the kiss and but his boyfriend on the ground. 

A gloved hand rested on the now open door of Wayne manor. Sorry to interrupt Alfred said sarcastically, but I believe dinners ready... 

Sure thing Alfred, Damian spoke with a slight blush on his checks, had to aline Jon’s shirt. Damian lightly tugged the collar of Jons flannel. 

I’ll leave you to it then, Alfred said too casually and then went back into the manor. 

What the hell are you made of concrete! Damian barked holding his foot that he kicked with. 

By concert you mean muscle Jon smirked flexing his arm. He watched Damian stare at his bicep with a cute look on his face. 

For god sake your here to tell my family about us staying toghther, not to flirt with me! Damian barked 

Jon took a realality check for a second oh .... ya, he said the nerves coming back... that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come srry for the wait   
> Also comments feedback very aprricated   
> :)


End file.
